


Mi Realidad, Tu Ilusión

by Neko48



Series: Secretos en el tiempo [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko48/pseuds/Neko48
Summary: ¿Alguien sabe la historia del primer guardián del rayo de Vongola? ¿Se han tomado siquiera la molestia de preguntarse qué pensamientos habrán en esa perezosa cabeza? Si es así, los invito a leer esta historia que cuenta los secretos de Lampo.Esos que ni siquiera Daemon fue capaz de descubrir a pesar de todo.*Los personajes y el universo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenecen a Akira Amano*
Relationships: Daemon Spade/Lampo, Elena/Daemon Spade
Series: Secretos en el tiempo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925770
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	1. El Inicio

24 de diciembre. La época en que las casas se llenan de risas y amor familiar, los padres trabajadores regresan a sus hogares para tener una cena familiar y realizar varias actividades tras las cuales dejaban los regalos bajo el árbol para sus pequeños, los cuales se mantenían en vela esperando poder conocer al famoso Babbo Natale*. Sin duda una época que a pesar de ocurrir en pleno invierno, era muy cálida. Pero no para él. Nacido en un linaje aristocrático, Daemon Spade nunca tuvo permitido soñar o disfrutar de su niñez como debería ser. Clases, etiqueta, diferencias sociales, y la hipocresía de la alta sociedad. Todas estas se le fueron inculcadas desde que fue capaz de formular palabras al ser el hijo de un Márquez. Arrebatándole las fantasías y causando que nunca recibiera o esperara un regalo de Babbo Natale o dulces de la Befana*. De cara a la sociedad los Spade eran la familia perfecta, pero cuando no había gente cerca eran solo desconocidos que compartían la misma sangre. A su padre no le importaba lo que hiciera mientras demostrara ser capaz de heredar su puesto sin manchar su reputación. Y su madre solo disfrutaba de lucir sus vestidos de seda junto con sus costosas joyas a sus "amigas". ¿Hermosa forma de crecer cierto? A sus ya trece años había dejado de esperar algo de esas fechas, o de su familia en general. Hasta se había rendido con aquellos de su misma edad y que se acoplaban tan bien a ese podrido mundo, sacando a relucir su verdadera naturaleza aún a tan joven edad. ¿Era él el extraño por sentir asco a ese sistema llamado "sociedad"? De ser así no le importaba. El estar solo en esa fiesta de Navidad organizada por sus padres no le importaba, aún si era un maestro de las sonrisas y la hipocresía, nunca fue su voluntad dominar estas habilidades. Y hasta él tenía su límite. —En serio es aburrido este lugar. —Comentó una monótona voz a su lado. Sobresaltado por la nueva presencia, se volteó a ver quién interrumpía sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a un chico de cabellos y ojos verde claro, con la marca de un rayo debajo de su ojo derecho. Lo reconoció como Lampo, el hijo de un terrateniente militar al que su padre había invitado y quien era seis años menor que él, por lo visto habían varios negocios que Lord Spade quería hacer con el padre del infante, por lo que llevarse bien con él y su estirpe era algo indispensable. —Menuda suerte la mía, supongo que es hora de empezar el circo una vez más. —Porque eso era lo que parecía aquella fiesta, un circo lleno de payasos que realizaban complicados trucos y tomaban la atención del público para su beneficio—. Debe de ser porque aún no se acostumbra al ambiente por ser su primera vez. Si gusta yo podría acompañarlo para que se sienta mejor. —Ofreció con su perfecta sonrisa mas el peliverde no volteó a verlo. —Oye. —Lo llamó tras un momento de silencio que comenzaba a poner nervioso al mayor—. ¿No te cansas de siempre mantener esta farsa? -Daemon se sorprendió ante esta pregunta, su ensayada sonrisa dando paso a la estupefacción—. ¿Sabes? Yo hace tiempo que lo hice. Por primera vez, Daemon se sintió genuinamente sorprendido al conectar su mirada con la del menor. Al igual que él, la mirada de Lampo demostraba el cansancio y el desprecio por ese lugar. Sólo que a diferencia de él, Lampo no ponía una sonrisa y le seguía el juego a todos. El menor esbozo una sonrisa al ver el desconcierto en el mayor y le dijo. —Quiero escaparme y tomar una siesta, ¿Sabes de algún buen lugar? Esa noche, Daemon se escapó de sus responsabilidades por primera vez en su vida y salió de la fiesta con dirección a la gran biblioteca de su mansión, su refugio en ese frío y solitario lugar. Sólo que está vez, sentía el calor de la mano del pequeño y perezoso chico que lo acompañaba. Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO: ¡AL FIN LO PUBLIQUEEEE🥳😭🥳😭🥳😭🥳😭🥳😭🥳😭! ¡DIOS NO SABE CUANTO QUERÍA SACAR ESTA HISTORIA 🥺🥺🥺!
> 
> REBORN: ¿De donde sacaste la pareja de este fic Dame-autora?
> 
> YO: Me alegra que preguntes Reborn😁. Verás, todo esto surgió mientras dejaría sobre una escena de un fic de vongolaprimo20 con mi amiga VadaSilva4. Digamos que la mente de Silva se fue a volar con una idea, y la mía se echó a volar con el ship. Y decidimos hacer esto juntas😁. Ambas estamos muy ilusionados con esto🥰
> 
> REBORN: Por ahora van bien, pero espero que los capítulos no sean todos de 679 palabras sin la nota.
> 
> YO: No te preocupes por eso, a medida que avanza los caps serán más largos🤭.
> 
> Ciao ciao~
> 
> Babbo Natale/Santa Claus
> 
> La Bruja Befana: es quien entrega regalos a los niños en lugar de los reyes magos. Según la leyenda, la Befana era una señora que le dio cobijo y galletas a los reyes magos mientras estos buscaban al niño Jesús. Ellos la invitaron a su búsqueda pero ella rechazo la invitación muy apenada, al poco que ellos se fueron la Befana se arrepintió y tomando una cesta llena de dulces salió en su busca, más nunca los encontró. Desde entonces la Befana fue de puerta en puerta regalándoles dulces a todos los niños, con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos fuera el niño Jesús. Ella se cuela en las casas y llena los calcetines que cuelgan los niños en la chimenea de dulces y regalos, mas a los que se portan mal solo les lleva un caramelo con apariencia de carbón. Es una ancianita muy agradable si me lo preguntan😁.


	2. Vínculo

Dos años pasaron rápidamente para el dúo de jóvenes. Daemon nunca se imaginó que ese pequeño de verdes cabellos rizados se volvería su refugio.

Desde que se conocieron en aquella fiesta de Navidad se habían vuelto inseparables al compartir la misma opinión sobre la clase alta.

Sus padres, ajenos a la verdadera naturaleza de su amistad, se regodearon en ella pensando en los beneficios, una posible alianza a futuro por parte del Lord Spade, mientras que el terrateniente esperaba que la influencia de Daemon encaminara a su "inmaduro" hijo en la dirección correcta. Pobres ilusos.

Daemon y Lampo nunca pensaron en cosas como estas. Pasaban su tiempo compartiendo aficiones y silencios agradables.

A veces leían juntos en la gran biblioteca de la mansión Spade o intercambiaban libros de sus colecciones personales.

Otras se echaban bajo la sombra de un árbol para tomar una siesta durante climas cálidos, mientras que en el frío compartirían una manta al tiempo que degustaban de un chocolate caliente y compartían su calor corporal en un estrecho abrazo frente a la chimenea.

Incluso se había vuelto una costumbre para ellos caminar tomados de la mano, pues el pequeño era muy distraído y si no se perdía, se tropezaba con sus propios pies al estar muy somnoliento.

A los ojos de todos se veían como si fueran hermanos. Escribiéndose cartas cada día cuando no podían visitarse y dividiendo la carga emocional que acarreaba su linaje.

Ellos no se consideraban hermanos, ni amigos, la verdad no sabían lo que eran, ni les interesaba. Sólo sabían que el otro era alguien invaluable en sus vidas, que tenían un vínculo especial.

Y en el otoño del que se volvería su tercer año de amistad ellos disfrutaban de un poco de libertad, compartiendo una lectura en el jardín de la majestuosa mansión Spade.

Daemon se encontraba recostado a un árbol mientras que Lampo usaba una de sus piernas como almohada y leía el libro que el de cabellos aquamarina sostenía y del que de vez en cuando separaba una de sus manos para acariciar los rizados cabellos del menor.

Ese día se habían reunido para asistir juntos a una fiesta que tomaría lugar está vez en casa de unos nobles que ellos no conocían. Por lo visto la señora anfitriona era amiga de la madre de Daemon y al enterarse del heredero Spade y su joven amigo hijo de un terrateniente militar, no dudó en invitar a ambas familias a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su única hija. Fiesta que tomaría lugar en la noche dentro de unas horas.

—Recuérdame por qué tengo que ir yo también... —Interrumpió de repente la lectura Lampo desde su cómoda almohada.

—Nufufu, por que el infierno es demasiado duro como para visitarlo solo pequeño. —Respondió cerrando el libro de tapas gruesas y haciéndolo a un lado para concentrarse en arrullar los cabellos de Lampo, a quien ya comenzaba a notar muy somnoliento.

—¿No se supone que al ser el mayor deberías cuidarme y apartarme de ese infierno? —Preguntó con ironía para después soltar un bostezo.

—Si yo te cuido mucho, o no recuerdas toda las veces que te he apartado de esas "damas" que se quedan fascinadas con tu ternura. —Una sonrisa burlona adornaba su rostro al recordar como Lampo siempre era el centro de atención de las mujeres por su apariencia delicada y su tierna edad.

—No más de las que yo he espantado a esas depredadoras que te persiguen en cada fiesta. —Dijo sin tapujos a diferencia de su amigo.

Y es que con su título y su apariencia, Daemon era la presa favorita de todas las solteras, por no hablar de su naturaleza cabellerosa y su fachada aristocrática que solo aumentaban su popularidad, al punto en que si Lampo no le hacia de escudo terminaba rodeado y muy incómodo.

—Touche, aunque sigo pensando que tu ternura te hace más popular. —Comentó intentando provocarle, el menor era muy tierno cuando se enfadaba al ser llamado de esa forma o sus similares y empezaba a hacer pucheros en mitad de su berrinche—. ¿Lampo?

El pequeño de 10 años se había quedado dormido finalmente, por lo visto su padre estaba exigiéndole más en sus estudios y eso le había recortado sus horas de sueño.

Daemon sonrió con algo de tristeza al no poder hacer más por el pequeño que tanto apreciaba. Pero lo único en su poder era defenderlo de manera discreta en los eventos sociales y servirle de almohada cuando se encontraban.

—Espero que la fiesta de esta noche no traiga problemas...

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO: 759 palabras y ya empezamos con un poquito de azúcar de parte de estos dos🤭.
> 
> REBORN: Teniendo en cuenta quién es la otra autora de esta historia ya me imagino lo que se avecina ಠ_ಠ...
> 
> YO: Tal vez si, tal vez no🤭. Tendrán que esperar a la semana que viene para saberlo😘.


	3. Pequeño Dulce

Ya entrada la noche, ambos jóvenes junto con los señores Spade se encontraban dentro de un carruaje con rumbo a la mansión donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de cumpleaños, el padre de Lampo les había confiado la seguridad de su hijo a los marqueses. 

Claro que esto fue por su confianza en los Spade, no porque planeara hacerlos responsables en caso de que Lampo mostrara una conducta inadecuada frente a los duques que organizaron el evento.

Lampo y Daemon eran más que conscientes de este echo, y solo por eso el menor planeaba morderse la lengua esa noche. No le importaban los señores Spade, pero Daemon era su persona más querida y nunca lo perjudicaría a propósito. Primero se muerde la lengua y se la traga.

Al llegar bajaron del carruaje y entraron a saludar a los padres de la cumpleañera, por lo visto la chica había ido a refrescarse después de saludar a tantos invitados, por lo que Daemon y Lampo no tardaron en separarse de los señores Spade y agarrar una bebida cada uno, así como algunos de los dulces ofrecidos en el banquete, los cuales Lampo acomodó en un pequeño plato para después acompañar a Daemon.

Saludaron a algunos nobles que ya conocían y tras haber participado lo que consideraron suficiente en la fiesta, se excusaron para salir al jardín alegando que Lampo no se sentía demasiado bien. Si bien este había descansado en la tarde unas pequeñas ojeras continuaban adornando su infantil rostro, eso y su complexión delgada y pálida ayudaron mucho a que la duquesa les creyera y ordenara a uno de sus sirvientes que les indicará el camino hacia el jardín para que pudieran reposar con calma.

Ambos tomaron asiento en uno de los bancos del jardín nada más desaparecer de su vista el mayordomo que los había guiado y suspiraron cansados, la luna casi llena dándoles una buena iluminación en la oscura noche.

—Sigue sin gustarme que me usaras de excusa. —Se quejó Lampo con un ligero puchero que le sacó una sonrisa cansada a Daemon.

—No te usé Lampo, sabes bien que no estás en condiciones de aguantar ahí dentro mucho tiempo. Aprovecha que no está tu padre y déjame cuidarte un poco. —Le pidió acariciando sus cabellos con la preocupación mostrándose en su rostro.

Si bien la vida de Daemon fue solitaria y algo exigente, él siempre se adaptó a las situaciones y aprendió a llevar una máscara para engañar a los demás y satisfacer a sus padres. 

Pero Lampo se negaba a eso.

Él no sonreía con hipocresía.

Él no adornaba las palabras ni insultaba con disimulo y astucia como los otros nobles. 

Él era honesto. 

Y eso su padre lo tomaba como un acto de rebeldía, sobre todo porque Lampo no se guardaba su opinión sobre cuán sobrevalorada estaba la nobleza y que aquellos que trabajaban duro y de forma honesta en conseguir sus ideales deberían de recibir el mismo trato y reconocimiento que aquellos nacidos entre sábanas de seda, si no es que más. 

Opinión que a pesar de compartir, Daemon se guardaba exepto cuando estaban solos. Antes lo hacía porque pensaba que no cambiaría nada al ser solo la opinión de un niño, pero ahora callaba porque sabía que si perdía la poca autoridad que su máscara le había conseguido, no podría proteger más a su pequeño. Y eso no era una opción para él.

El menor rebuscó en los bolsillos de su abrigo y sacó algo envuelto en una servilleta de tela que le extendió a Daemon.

—Aquí no te juzgarán si los comes. —Le explicó al ver la confusión en el rostro del mayor al ver la bolsa y la abrió, revelando así algunos de los dulces que había tomado antes y contemplando el brillo emocionado que iluminó los ojos de Daemon.

—Nufufufufu, entonces disfrutaré estás delicias que me guardó mi pequeño. —Dijo con una sonrisa genuina y se rió un poco más al recibir una suave patada por parte del peliverde al escuchar el, según él, vergonzoso apodo que le había puesto el mayor.

Daemon adoraba las cosas dulces, pero habían muchas personas que consideraban eso un gusto femenino, por lo que sería juzgado si los comía en lugares públicos. En las fiestas de la mansión Spade siempre se retiran y comen dulces que tomaron a escondidas de los invitados y los padres de Daemon. Por esta limitación Lampo siempre le llevaba dulces a escondidas en sus visitas.

Era triste y frustrante como las personas podían usar algo tan inocente como el gusto por los dulces de un hombre para destruir su reputación y más.

Pero cuando encuentras a alguien que te apoya, logras olvidar el miedo y disfrutas en compañía de esa persona.

Y para Daemon esa persona era Lampo, aquel que lo aceptaba y cuidaba, desviando las malas atenciones a su persona y sirviéndole de escudo en esa sociedad podrida. No importaba cuanto se esforzara Daemon por cuidarlo o ser un buen mayor, sabía que al final siempre era él quien era protegido por el pequeño al que todos consideraban un inútil al que cuidaba por mero apego u obligación.

Sólo esperaba ser capaz de defenderlo en caso de que pase algo grave, porque el padre de Lampo estaba perdiendo la paciencia y Daemon temía por su pequeño.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO: 890 palabras sin la nota, seguimos en aumento₍₍ ◝( ﾟ∀ ﾟ )◟ ⁾⁾.
> 
> REBORN: Y también parece que empezaste a poner referencias a sus posiciones como guardianes...
> 
> YO: Sip. Lampo protege a Daemon como su escudo, atrayendo hacia él la atención negativa y recibiendo el daño en su lugar. Mientras que Daemon oculta su verdadera naturaleza con tal de proteger a Lampo y su relación.
> 
> REBORN: La referencia de Daemon estaba más camuflada, pero encaja. Bien echo dame-autora(๑╹◡╹๑).
> 
> YO: No se por qué pero siempre que público un capítulo nuevo siento como si estuviera en un examen por cuenta de Reborn😅.
> 
> REBORN: ¿Dijiste algo?｡◕‿◕｡
> 
> YO: Me preguntaba si ya terminaste el nuevo examen de Tsuna(；^ω^）.
> 
> REBORN: No solo el de dame-Tsuna ｡◕‿◕｡.
> 
> YO: Ay mamita... Rezen por mi ಥ‿ಥ.
> 
> Ciao~ Ciao~


	4. Encuentro

Daemon había terminado de degustar los dulces que le había dado su pequeño, quien aprovechando el echo de que se encontraban ocultos por las plantas decorativas del jardín, se había vuelto a dormir recostado en su pierna.

A Daemon le daba pena despertar a Lampo al verlo dormir tan a gusto, pero aunque estuvieran "escondidos" alguien podría llegar y verlos, lo cual podría ponerlos en una situación delicada, así que comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos y a llamarlo para que despertara.

—Pequeño ya es hora de despertar. —Llevaban bastante tiempo fuera y pronto los padres de Daemon mandarían a buscarlos.

—5 minutos más Dae... —Pidió aún sin abrir los ojos.

—Hora del plan b. Si no te despiertas no llegaremos a tiempo a la mansión para comer los dulces de uvas que encargué para ti.

Y como si le hubiera alcanzado una descarga eléctrica, Lampo abrió sus ojos y se incorporó del asiento mirando a Daemon con los ojos bien abiertos y mostrando su emoción al saber que le había conseguido sus dulces favoritos.

—Podrías haberlo dicho antes, vamos rápido. —Lo apresuró tomando su mano para jalarlo de vuelta a la fiesta.

—Nufufufufu, nunca falla ese cebo. —Pensó mientras observaba con ternura al menor.

—¡Por favor pare ya! —Se escuchó de repente, sobresaltando a ambos nobles que de inmediato se soltaron de las manos para buscar con su mirada desconcertada la fuente del sonido.

Esa había sido la voz de una chica, y por su tono parecía estar en aprietos no muy lejos de ellos. Y ningún hombre con conciencia ignoraría eso.

—Iré a ver qué pasa, tú quédate aquí Lampo. —Le dijo al menor al que notaba con miedo, si bien no tenía pelos en la lengua y no se dejaba amedrentar por las palabras de la nobleza, cuando se trataba de conflictos o similares era tan miedoso como su edad lo ameritaba, si no es que más.

-—N-no, yo también iré. Dos es mejor que uno. —Con todo y el miedo sujetó la manga de Daemon y lo miró con desición. El mayor solo soltó un suspiro ante esto, pues ya se lo esperaba.

—Si te digo que corras, corres ¿De acuerdo? —Lampo asintió y con esto comenzaron a caminar mientras seguían el sonido.

No tuvieron que avanzar mucho para llegar a la fuente de aquella voz. Una chica que aparentaba una edad cercana a la de Daemon, de largos cabellos rubios ondulados y grandes ojos azules se encontraba intentando a apartar a un chico que hacía mucho que había invadido su espacio personal y la mantenía sujeta por la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba su mentón. La chica no podía hacer nada ante la obvia diferencia de fuerza y se notaba asustada y frustrada, sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con estropear su fino maquillaje.

Ni Daemon ni Lampo soportaban este tipo de comportamiento, y para sorpresa de Daemon fue Lampo quien se movió primero, aprovechando su baja estatura para meterse en medio del agarre del noble y poder separarlo de la rubia, dejándola a ella a su espalda.

-—¿¡Es que no ves que la estás asustando!? —Cuestionó tratando de sonar firme mientras extendía sus brazos para servirle de escudo a la chica, pero su temblor y el sudor en su rostro eran evidencia de cuan asustado estaba el pequeño, y esto causó risa en el noble al que estaba encarando.

—Ay mocoso. Si tan asustado estás tal vez deberías volver a la fiesta y ocultarte tras la falda de tu madre, estos son asuntos de mayores y un niño como tú no debería inmiscuirse. —Le dijo altanero y sin guardar ningún respeto hacia el más joven que solo apretó sus dientes y endureció su mirada.

Daemon, quien se había quedado congelado por las acciones de Lampo salió de su estupor al ver la actitud del otro noble. La rabia ardiendo en su pecho al notar las lágrimas que se acumularon en los ojos de su pequeño ante la mención de su difunta madre, así que canalizó esa irá y la transformó en su mejor sonrisa para hacer su apariencia en ese circo de mal gusto que había montado el noble de a su parecer poco intelecto.

—Si se trata de asuntos de mayores tal vez yo si pueda intervenir. —Llamó la atención del chico quien se volteó a verlo con molestia y altanería, mas su expresión se congeló al encontrarse con la expresión de Daemon. Esa sonrisa era de todo menos amigable—. Tal vez fue algo brusco pero mi amigo aquí presente tiene razón en que usted estaba poniendo en aprietos a la dama que está a sus espaldas. Confío en que como adulto sabrá disculparse por cometer un error que hasta un niño es capaz de identificar. —Para ese momento Daemon ya se había ubicado delante de Lampo mientras encaraba al noble que había intentado propasarse con la chica, el agarre tembloroso del menor en la tela de su espalda solo aumentaba esa aura intimidante que desprendía, pero se aseguró de que su sonrisa nunca flaqueara.

—¡N-no te vengas a meterte en donde no te llaman! ¿¡Sabes quién soy yo!? —Exclamó con claro nerviosismo.

Daemon río para sus dentros al ver que el chico recurría a la táctica de siempre, usar el nombre de sus padres para su beneficio. Lástima que nadie que usará ese truco contra Daemon había salido bien parado.

—Lamento informarle que no lo conozco, pero como es descortés preguntar el nombre de alguien sin decir el propio primero me presentaré. Soy Daemon Spade, hoy tuve el honor de ser invitado junto con mis padres y amigo por la duquesa para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hija. —El rostro del joven frente a él palideció al momento de escuchar el apellido de Daemon y ser testigo de su porte aristocrático—. ¿Y usted quién es?

El noble se sintió como una presa siendo estudiada por su depredador, la sonrisa de Daemon asemejándose mucho a la expresión de un zorro antes de atacar el cuello de una liebre.

—N-no soy nadie digno de mención Lord Spade. —Dijo tembloroso mientras realizaba una reverencia sin mirarlo a los ojos—. L-lamento mucho mi c-conducta con la joven dama, y-yo me iré ya. —Apenas terminó de formular estas palabras salió corriendo y dando algunos traspiés.

Daemon solo suspiró en un intento de calmarse y no perseguir al inepto que había huido después de lastimar emocionalmente a su pequeño y casi propasarse con una joven dama. Pero hiso a un lado su ira al sentir como unos pequeños brazos le abrazaban por la espalda, a lo que se volteó para responder el gesto y consolar al menor que silenciosamente había dejado ir sus lágrimas de frustración y alivio.

—Shh. Lo hiciste bien pequeño, fuiste muy valiente. —Le susurra mientras arrulla sus esponjosos cabellos, sabía que la mención de su madre era un tema muy delicado, uno que ni siquiera él se atrevía a tocar.

—¿Está bien el joven? —Preguntó una dulce voz que hiso a Daemon levantar su mirada, encontrándose con la azul de la joven a la que habían ayudado.

—Estará bien, solo fueron demasiadas emociones para él. —Aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa cansada—. ¿Usted se encuentra bien?

—Gracias a ambos, les agradezco mucho que me ayudaran, por favor permítanme guiarlos a una sala donde puedan descansar tranquilos, creo que el joven lo necesita.

—Se lo agradezco pero si me permite la pregunta, ¿Tiene usted alguna relación con los duques? —Al parecer esta pregunta fue algo inesperada por la gran sorpresa que mostró la chica, quien al superar la impresión mostró una brillante sonrisa 

—Mi nombre es Elena. Soy la hija del Duque y de la Duquesa, aquella cuyo cumpleaños vinieron a celebrar esta noche. —Se presentó con una reverencia ante la mirada de ambos nobles que se mantenían abrazados.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO: Mushishishishishishi 🤭🤭🤭🤭. Pronto se viene lo bueno.
> 
> REBORN: ¿Por qué me siento tan orgulloso de verla así? —Se pregunta viendo a la autora bailar por toda la habitación con una expresión sádica en su rostro—.
> 
> YO: Ahora que me acuerdo, la semana que viene tendremos invitados en la nota Reborn, así que por favor no traigas a León ni ninguna otra arma :3.
> 
> REBORN: ¿Y tú crees que te haré caso(눈‸눈)?
> 
> YO: Si esto se vuelve un río de sangre no podré torturar psicológicamente a mis lectores( •3•)
> 
> REBORN: ...Solo por esta vez.
> 
> YO: ¡YUPIIIIIII!( /^ω^)/♪♪
> 
> Bueno, dejando ya la nota.
> 
> Quería proponerles un pequeño juego.
> 
> En el próximo capítulo llegará la "tormenta" de la que ya ustedes habían especulado, peeeeeeeero quiero saber si han estado atentos a las pistas que hemos dejado en la historia, puesto que la "tormenta" YA los ha rodeado desde hace mucho. ¿Alguien sabe de qué (o quién) habló?
> 
> Dedicatorias a todo el que acierte (ʃƪ＾3＾）


	5. Anuncio

Desde esa noche se unió otra persona al pequeño mundo que habían formado Daemon y Lampo, esa fue Elena.

Nacida en una de las pocas familias cuyo linaje era superior al de los Spade, su origen no fue impedimento para que compartiera los ideales de ambos chicos.

—Todos deberían ser capaces de elegir como vivir, con quién estar y cuando actuar.

Esas habían sido sus palabras una tarde en la que se habían reunido los tres nuevamente, sus palabras acompañadas de un semblante melancólico que probaba su sinceridad.

Fue fácil para los tres congeniar, su linaje, sus gustos infantiles y su honestidad dentro de ese podrido mundo les brindó fuertes lazos.

Cálida y comprensiva, Lampo admitía que Elena se convirtió en una especie de hermana, o incluso una figura materna para él, quien nunca había tenido a alguien así. Y al mismo tiempo, comenzó a preguntarse si era a causa de tener a su propio padre que no veía a Daemon de la misma forma que a Elena, aún cuando a él lo conocía de más años.

El primer año de conocerse fue divertido, sus padres habían vuelto a ver conveniente una relación entre los tres nobles y no dudaron en apoyarlos en sus reuniones, a pesar de que los motivos de sus padres les dejaran un sabor amargo en sus bocas, ellos disfrutaban de su tiempo junto.

Ese año Lampo y Daemon descubrieron su mayor terror: los pasteles que horneaba Elena, o más bien toda su comida. El pobre Lampo había sido la primera víctima el día de su cumpleaños, no teniendo la voluntad de arruinar la ilusión de su amiga comió de aquel asqueroso pastel y aguantó los dolores y la fatiga que le provocó, todo bajo la mirada incrédula y preocupada de Daemon. 

Agradeció encarecidamente que Elena no tuviera permitido quedarse más de dos horas con ellos para evitar los rumores, pues fue gracias a esto que pudo descansar en la habitación del mayor, abrazados bajo las sabanas mientras esperaban que la medicina que le habían dado a Lampo para su dolor de estómago hiciera efecto.  
Daemon si logró escapar del pastel asesino al fingir estar recuperándose de una indigestión a causa de comer demasiados dulces, cosa que vergonzosamente ya le a pasado antes. Y el día de su cumpleaños, a diferencia de Lampo quien rechazaba todo evento social en su nombre, él si organizó una gran fiesta para celebrar, o más bien sus padres lo hicieron, era gracias a estos actos que no era amante de la fecha, sobretodo porque sus padres habían comenzado a presionarlo para que encontrara prometida y eso lo estresaba mucho. 

Pero su pequeño siempre lograba animarlo, y ese día lo hiso obsequiándole un fino reloj de bolsillo con el símbolo de la espada de un naipe, muchos pensarían que ese símbolo era en honor a su apellido, pero él sabía que Lampo lo había escogido recordando todos los trucos que Daemon disfrutaba hacer con barajas y el echo de que el as de espadas fuera su naipe favorito. Más las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y un nudo se instaló en su garganta al abrir el reloj y encontrar grabada la fecha del día en que se conocieron aquella Navidad hace cuatro años.

No pudo evitar estrechar con fuerza al peliverde, no sabía por qué y tenía miedo de descubrirlo, pero ese regalo lo había sentido como si fuese algún tipo de despedida. Mas Lampo negó completamente este echo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la espalda del mayor y lo arrullaba con palabras consiliadoras, Daemon creyó en ellas, al inicio con algo de inseguridad, pero con el pasar de los meses dejó de ver aquel reloj que siempre llevaba consigo como un obsequio de despedida.

Después de todo, justo se encontraba recorriendo el mercado en busca de un regalo para su pequeño, pues mañana era su cumpleaños y aún no había encontrado nada que lo convenciera, cosa que lo frustraba y estaba seguro que de no encontrar algo ese día se quedaría calvo de tanto jalar su cabello.

Recorrió tiendas de ropa, artesanías, juguetes y bibliotecas pero no encontró nada. Quería darle algo que durara, no un dulce como tenía planeado Elena otra vez, y si, ya había preparado la medicina para el menor y para él en caso de que no pudiera escapar este año.

Con los ánimos por el suelo decidió dar un último recorrido por el mercado de joyería, era donde único no había mirado y aunque no tenía muchas expectativas, no iba a irse hasta tener un regalo o haber recorrido todas las tiendas de la ciudad.

Sintiendose algo incómodo al estar rodeado de mujeres que debatían entre las mejores joyas, observaba los puestos desde la distancia hasta que un brillo capturó su atención y decidió acercarse a ese puesto. Aquello que brillaba por los rayos del sol eran un par de aretes de esmeralda con forma de lágrimas, de esos que permanecían pegados al lóbulo de la oreja en vez de colgar. Daemon no pudo evitar recordar los ojos y las lágrimas de su pequeño al ver esas joyas que al reflejar el sol, brillaban con la misma intensidad que los ojos de Lampo al comer sus dulces favoritos o cuando se le permitía quedarse en su casa y dormir abrazados. Y sus lágrimas, si bien era miedoso Lampo casi no lloraba, y cuando lo hacía cada gota estaba llena de sentimientos tan valiosos como joyas, si no es que más.

No lo pensó dos veces cuando compró ese par de aretes, los ceros que le costaron no fueron un problema. Ese día durmió con una sonrisa recordando los ojos de su pequeño y esperando ver al día siguiente ese brillo que adoraba.

Nunca esperó que Elena llegará agitada a su despacho con un sobre del padre de Lampo ese día.

"Lamento informarle con tan poco tiempo joven Spade, más tengo la desdicha de informarle que mi único hijo Lampo a sido desterrado la mañana pasada debido a sus constantes actos de rebeldía y ahora mismo debe encontrarse lejos de nuestro territorio. Le agradezco que lo halla acompañado todos estos años y espero mantener una buena relación con usted cuando herede el puesto de su padre en un futuro"

Esas eran las palabras que rezaban en el papel.

Daemon no escuchó los llamados de Elena, en su mente solo se repetían las imágenes de los últimos meses y del momento en que Lampo le dio el relog.

Si fue una despedida, y él a pesar de saberlo no lo evitó. 

No lo protegió. 

Le falló.

Todo se volvió negro al tiempo que las lágrimas y los gritos se hicieron presentes. Con los pendientes de esmeraldas que habían sido envueltos con esmero quedando olvidados en un rincón de la destrozada habitación.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REBORN: Esto es caos...
> 
> Fue lo único que dijo el infante de la fedora mientras observaba a la dame-autora encojida en una esquina mientras lloraba con León en su hombro intentando consolarla, cabe mencionar que ya había formado un gran charco con sus lágrimas.
> 
> BERMUDA: Al menos la tuya es más tranquila. —Dijo el Vindice a su lado.
> 
> Ambos entonces voltearon a ver a la otra autora de MRTI, la cual se encontraba riendo como maniática en un estado de shock total con un murciélago revoloteando sobre su cabeza. Recordaba un poco a Bellphegor cuando veía su sangre...
> 
> REBORN: Lo que 1136 palabras provocan...
> 
> BERMUDA: Vada está feliz por lo que este capítulo significa, despues de todo, aquí pasó algo muy importante.
> 
> REBORN: Y lo que falta todavía...
> 
> Tras esto ambos se miran seriamente y bajan sus sombreros tras voltear una vez más a donde estaban sus pupilas.
> 
> AMBOS: Las hemos criado bien. —Dicen orgullosos mientras ocultan sus rostros.


	6. Miedo

¿Alguno de ustedes sabe lo que es perderlo todo en una tarde?

¿Han sentido como ese momento se acerca poco a poco durante años y a llegado en el momento más inoportuno?

¿Alguna vez pasasron de tener un nombre, un linaje, amigos y un techo... A ser como una rata que se arrastra por las calles en busca de comida?

Agazapado en la sombra del callejón de un mercado se podía apreciar la silueta de un niño de unos trece años, con una marca en forma de rayo bajo su ojo derecho el cual mantenía cerrado, su ojo izquierdo mostrando un ahora opaco color verde con el que analizaba a los peatones.

Hombres, mujeres y niños de todas las clases sociales pasaban frente al callejón, por un momento recordó esa época en la que él también caminaba por la calle principal, recordaba ir de la mano del heredero Spade cuando era más joven y no corrían riesgo de ser juzgados por sus acciones. 

Entrelazó sus manos en un intento de recrear el calor del mayor, mas fue inútil, lo único que consiguió fue sentir una vez más ese cosquilleo al que ya se había acostumbrado. 

No sabía que eran, pero siempre que pensaba en Daemon pequeños rayos de color verde cubrían su cuerpo, al inicio había llorado y gritado, aterrado por estos, pero al descubrir que no lo lastimaban y que estos surgían ante el pensamiento de su ser querido empezó a verlos como una especie de vínculo con él, como si a pesar de estar separados, Daemon hubiera encontrado una forma de protegerlo. 

Era un pensamiento irreal y lo sabía, mas seguía siendo la única forma de no considerarse un monstruo a pesar de todo.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando su ojo sano dio con lo que buscaba. Un noble vestido con ropajes de alta costura y de edad algo avanzada caminaba ayudado por un bastón de madera con una fina empuñadura de plata, una perfecta conductora de la electricidad.

Concentrándose un poco, aprovechó el instante en que el hombre apoyó su bastón en un charco que se extendía hasta donde él aguardaba y colocó sus manos en el agua, la electricidad llegó hasta el bastón y con un poco de control del chico alcanzó la empuñadura, la cual el noble soltó al sentir un fuerte calambre que lo desestabilizó.

—¿Se encuentra bien señor? —Lampo no perdió el tiempo y sostuvo al hombre por el torso justo antes de que cayera.

El noble al observar las condiciones en las que se encontraba Lampo le propicio un golpe en el rostro, usando su codo para apartarlo.

—¡No me toques con tus asquerosas manos! —Le gritó sin importarle como Lampo se limpiaba la sangre que escurría por su labio y nariz a causa del reciente golpe y se fue tras recojer su bastón, limpiando con un pañuelo de seda las zonas de su ropa que él había tocado.

—Si tan solo te hubieras fijado en donde tocaban mis manos en vez de cuán limpias estaban... —Murmuró el chico con una sonrisa tras volver al callejón y observar el contenido de la billetera que acababa de robar—. Creo que hoy podré darme el lujo de dormir en una cama y darme un baño.

Con esto en mente, tomó rumbo a la posada más barata de la ciudad, si bien pensaba cumplir algunos caprichos ese día, no pensaba ser irracional. Llegó al lugar, un hostal algo maltrecho por el tiempo pero en una zona relativamente segura. Rentó una habitación por esa noche, ignorando las miradas que le dirigían las personas del hostal, algunas con lástima al ver la delgadez de su rostro y las heridas en su descalzos pies. Otros observaron con repugnancia la suciedad de su ropa y cabellos. Mientras que otros solo lo juzgaron al deducir que el dinero que usaba no era suyo.

Ignorando todo esto se fue a la habitación que le indicaron, usó el baño primero para lavar su ropa y dejarla secar mientras él tallaba su cuerpo. Contrario a lo que muchos esperarían, él no comió esa noche, decidió ahorrarse el dinero de una comida al haber pagado esa habitación.

Desearía poder decir que durmió bien esa noche, mas los recuerdos y sus miedos lo atormentaron en sus pesadillas.

La voz iracunda de su padre llamándolo asesino por haber matado a su madre y los golpes que tanto le costó esconder de su amigo durante años. 

Las constantes miradas de repudio del resto de los nobles, miradas que no le importaba recibir con tal de quitar un poco de la presión ejercida sobre Daemon, quien siempre lo consolaba tal y como en ese momento que se encontraban en uno de sus habituales lugares secretos, lejos de las miradas juzgantes de los demás.

Ambos, en un pacífico silencio, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

—Lampo. —Lo llamó Daemon mientras dejaba de acariciar sus cabellos verdosos, a lo que el menor levantó su cabeza del regazo del mayor para observarlo de frente.

—¿Si?

—Te he querido decir algo desde hace mucho tiempo. —Expresó el mayor a lo que Lampo lo miró curioso.

Pero en un momento todo lo feliz fue reemplazado con horror cuando sintió como Daemon lo sujetaba del cuello, al tiempo que el escenario cambiaba a una especie de calabozo.

—D-daem..on... —Lo llamó con dificultad, mientras la falta de aire se hacía presente en su cuerpo.

—Te aborrezco, sinceramente todavía me pregunto como hice para aguantarte todo este tiempo. —Siseó Daemon con una mirada llena de desprecio y el semblante contraído en una mueca de disgusto—. Tu padre me pidió que te hiciera entrar en razón pero eres un niño incorregible, él mismo ahora debe estar buscando una esposa que le dé un mejor heredero. —Dijo mientras soltaba al peli verde y este caía de bruces al frío suelo de piedra mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

—T-tú..pensé que éramos amigos. —Dijo el menor con un amargo sabor de boca, esa palabra nunca se sintió apropiada para ellos.

—Nufufu, ¿amigos? ¿En serio creíste que podría ser amigo de alguien que asesinó a su propia madre y ademas se rehúsa a obedecer a su padre, siendo que este hace las cosas por su bien? —Cuestionó cínico—. ¿En serio creiste que podría ser amigo de un monstruo? —Fue su última pregunta antes de cerrar la puerta del calabozo, ignorando los sollozos del peli verde que quedó solo en la oscuridad.

—¡Noooooo! —Gritó incorporándose en la cama mientras las lágrimas desbordaban por sus ojos y su corazón latía desbocado—. Eso no pasó, no pasó... No pasó... —Se repitió como un mantra para tranquilizarse mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.

El desprecio de Daemon, ese era su mayor terror.

Una vez logró calmarse tomó un desayuno sencillo antes de dejar el hostal, se sentía fresco al haber tomado un baño y limpiado sus ropas la noche anterior, pero el recuerdo de ese sueño no le permitía disfrutar de la sensación. Observó la billetera en sus manos por un momento y tras sacudir su cabeza para espabilarce tomó rumbo al mercado, donde se compró un par de botas de cuero baratas y después salió en busca de una de las caravanas que saldrían ese día de la ciudad, pagando para que le dejaran viajar con ellos por unos días.

No pagó alimento durante el viaje de cinco días, se limitó a recojer algunos frutos de los árboles o de comer las sobras que deberían haber sido tiradas. Ya había gastado más de lo necesario a su entender. Por lo que no dudó en ofrecer su ayuda en cualquier tarea a cambio de algunas monedas, ya fuese por lástima o por otro motivo, le permitieron ayudar con algunas tareas a cambio de una generosa suma, ¿Tal vez no esperaban que pudiera cargar esos sacos y barriles con su complexión delgada cuando le ofrecieron esa suma?

El caso es que para cuando bajó de la caravana en su ciudad de destino, llevaba suficiente dinero para un tiempo.

Tomó la bolsa con frutos que había recogido en el viaje y se dirigió a una construcción en lo alto de una colina. Al acercarse notó cómo había alguien en la entrada cruzado de brazos, un hombre de cabellos puntiagudos color azabaches y ojos cafés, sus manos cubiertas de vendas hasta los nudillos y una en su nariz.

—Ya volví Knuckle. —Lo saludó evadiendo la mirada del cura, no era una mirada reprobatoria como uno se esperaría de alguien que sabía lo que había echo, sino una mirada culpable y melancólica—. Esto es lo que pude ganar esta vez, y estos son frutos que recogí en el camino de vuelta.

El hombre observó ambas cosas que le extendía Lampo y suspiró para después darle unas palmadas en su cabeza.

—Gracias Lampo, y perdoname que no pueda darte otra forma de vida.

—No te disculpes por eso Knuckle, si no fuera por tí ni siquiera estuviera vivo. Déjame proteger el hogar que nos has brindado, por favor. —Le rogó apoyando su frente en el pecho del mayor quien apretó la mandíbula, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue interrumpido por unas voces infantiles.

—¡Es Lampo!

—¡Ya a vuelto!

Niños y niñas entre los 4 y 9 años salieron a recibir al peliverde, rodeándolo y jalándolo dentro de la estancia para mostrarle lo que hicieron en su ausencia. El sacerdote solo elevó su mirada con una expresión de reclamo a la cruz que adornaba el techo de la iglesia que actuaba como un orfanato.

—¿Por qué castigas a un alma tan pura señor..?

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BERMUDA: Tranquila, inhala, exhala. —Decía Bermuda mientras VadaSilva4 trataba de hacerle caso, ya que hace un momento habia insultado a los cuatro vientos al padre de Lampo.
> 
> VADA: Debo tranquilizarme, debo tranquilizarme, el estrés me hará mal. —Dice elle mientras se masajea las sienes y come chocolate.
> 
> REBORN: ¿Si ya terminaron me ayudan? —Dice y señala a su Dame-autora que está intentando cortarse las venas mientras lee el borrador del próximo capítulo.
> 
> BERMUDA: Jessica si dejas eso, Vada te contara lo que planea para el próximo capitulo de MLDEM.
> 
> YO: ¡Ya paré! —Exclama y se sienta como una niña pequeña esperando por su cuento antes de dormir.
> 
> REBORN: Buena técnica...
> 
> VADA: Bueno pero antes, ¿no tienes algo que decir? —Le pregunta mientras acaricia a Eto.
> 
> YO: ¿A parte de que detesto al padre de Lampo y que todavía falta por odiarlo? Solo se me ocurre el número de palabras...
> 
> REBORN: Fueron 1602 palabras.
> 
> YO: Pues ya se a dicho todo.
> 
> Ciao~ ciao~.
> 
> PD: Las demandas por daño emocional debido a la pesadilla de Lampo dejenlas en el perfil de VadaSilva4. Ella escribió la escena.


	7. Lágrimas

Estaba frío, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba echado sobre la carretera de tierra. Llevando nada más que su ropa interior, dejando al descubierto los golpes y cortes en su cuerpo, en especial las marcas de azotes en su espalda, marcas que variaban en antigüedad, estando las más recientes aún algo rojizas.

Desterrado por su padre, aquel ser hipócrita que proclamaba servir a la gente y protegerla, cuando lo único que hacía era regodearse en las riquezas que le aportaba el ejército mientras él se quedaba a salvo en su mansión. Aquel que lo odió desde el día en que nació por haber cobrado la vida de su esposa y lo golpeó desde que tenía uso de razón, causando la ceguera casi total de su ojo derecho.

Finalmente había llegado al límite de su paciencia cuando Lampo se interpuso en la ejecución de unos supestos desertores, él había descubierto que esos hombres no habían decertado, sino que habían descubierto como su padre desviaba el dinero del ejército para usos personales. Y él sabía que su padre no iba a correr el riesgo de ser delatado, así que trató de detener esa injusticia, aún si tenía que recibir una vez más los golpes de su progenitor. 

Lástima que Lampo era demasiado débil como para salvar a esos hombres. Tirado en el suelo y golpeado contempló a sus casi 13 años como los 5 caían, 3 de ellos con una bala en sus cuerpos y los otros dos degollados por los hombres de mayor confianza de su padre. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos ante la impotencia y el terror que le provocó ver lo que para su joven corazón era una masacre.

Pero su padre no se contentó con eso y tomando su látigo le propicio nuevos azotes, hasta que Lampo dejó de gritar al perder la conciencia. Cuando la recuperó, se encontraba en una caravana de mercaderes, una mujer a su lado tratando sus heridas mientras la carreta se movía.

Se asustó, claro que lo hiso, no entendía lo que pasaba y trató de escapar, pero los mercenarios contratados para la seguridad de la caravana no tuvieron reparo alguno en golpear su estómago hasta hacerlo vomitar con tal de frenar su huída. Una vez más fue tratado por la misma mujer, quién apiadándose de él le contó que los mercenarios y el líder de la caravana habían sido pagados generosamente para que lo sacarán con vida de los territorios de su padre, no sabían detalles, exepto que de no cumplir les sería prohibido el paso por los terrenos y eso los llevaría a la ruina.

Si intentaba escapar sería golpeado otra vez, así que solo podía encogerse en una esquina mientras lágrimas corrían por su rostro, tratando de negar la realidad al sumergirse en sus cálidos recuerdos con Daemon, el cosquilleo que sentía cada vez que pensaba en él siendo su único consuelo.

Mas el viaje no transcurrió de forma normal, los objetos de metal a veces provocaban calambres a quienes los tocaran, cuando hubo una tormenta los relámpagos cayeron misteriosamente cerca de donde ellos estaban y más de una vez las lámparas de aceite se encendieron por si solas. Todos estaban asustados después de haber vivido esto durante días, se habían reunido y pensaban que tal vez habían sido malditos o alguien había ofendido a Dios, Lampo solo temblaba debajo de una cobija mientras se tapaba los oídos y llamaba en sus pensamientos a Daemon, su protector, su compañero, su todo, el tan familiar cosquilleo se hiso presente una vez más, solo que en está ocasión fue más fuerte.

Nuevamente se alzaron los gritos, pero en medio del pánico sintió como la manta que usaba de refugio le era arrebatada por uno de los mercenarios, quien lo observó con auténtico pavor.

Monstruo

Así lo habían llamado. Y él también pensó que tal vez lo era al observar sus manos llenas de lo que parecían pequeños rayos, mismos que se descontrolaron dirigiéndose hacia cualquier objeto metálico y encendiendo las lámparas de aceite con sus descargas. Aterrados, los mercaderes le lanzaron aquello que tuvieran a la mano y tirándolo fuera del carruaje azotaron a los caballos para alejarse lo más rápido posible, dejando a un pequeño que temblaba, repitiendo como un mantra el nombre de aquel al que extrañaba.

La mañana llegó y el joven con las lágrimas ya secas continuó el caminó por la carretera, se movía por la inercia, mas su cerebro no dejaba de cavilar sobre su persona.

¿De verdad era un monstruo?

¿Habría matado a su madre con esos rayos y por eso su padre lo repudiaba?

¿Deamon lo odiaría de descubrirlo?

No quería saberlo, no quería ser un monstruo, no quería ser un asesino, no quería vivir.

Por eso no opuso resistencia cuándo fue asaltado en la carretera por hombres que llegaron atraídos por sus ropajes de seda que eran lo único que había conservado de su antiguo estatus, desnudado, golpeado y humillado. Ni el cosquilleo ni los rayos se hicieron presentes esta vez.

¿Tal vez podría morir como un humano normal?

—¡Resiste! ¡No debes rendirte! —Una voz lo alcanzó en mitad de las penumbras, ¿Quién lo llamaba?—. ¡Despierta! ¡Ya no hay tiempo! — ¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué? Él solo quería descansar—. ¡Lampo despierta que estamos atrasados al límite!

El último grito logró sacarlo del mundo de los sueños en el que estaba sumergido el peliverde, aunque en este caso, eran recuerdos y no sueños lo que veía. Se sentó en el piso, sobándose el golpe que se dio al caer de la cama por el susto que le provocó su tutor y lo observó con un puchero y el ceño fruncido.

— ¿En serio tengo que ir Knuckle? Sabes que no me agradan los aristócratas. —Miró suplicante al sacerdote, quien relajo su expresión con algo de culpabilidad.

—Sabes que tienes que ir Lampo, Giotto al fin a conseguido un guardián compatible con el anillo de la niebla y es necesario que nos presentemos todos. —Le recordó mientras caminaban por los pasillos, ya fuera de la habitación del peliverde.

—Ni que Alaude fuera a venir... —Murmuró sacando una risa del mayor, era imposible atraer a esa libre nube por una simple formalidad.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la oficina de su jefe, Lampo se escondió tras la espalda de Knuckle, aferrándose a su túnica. Una cosa era robar y engatusar a los nobles para conseguir información o dinero, y otra muy diferente era tener que convivir con ellos. Cosa que tendría que hacer ahora gracias a que su querido jefe había contratado a nada más ni nada menos que a un marqués, quien por lo visto, también tenía conexiones con la familia de un Duque, ¿Qué era lo siguiente? ¿Que su progenitor se apareciera ofreciendo tropas para Vongola? Si eso pasaba se electrocutaba él mismo aunque fuera imposible.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que Knuckle ya había abierto la puerta y se había presentado ante el nuevo guardián.

—¡Mocoso preséntate de una vez! —Lo sobresaltó la enojada voz de G, por lo visto lo había echo enfadar... Otra vez, si es que tenía talento para eso al parecer.

—Nufufu, tal parece que es un joven muy tímido. —Lampo sintió como su corazón se saltaba un latido, para después empezar a latir con tanta fuerza, que su pecho dolió.

Esa risa, esa odiosa y única risa que tanto había extrañado pero que nunca buscó por miedo al rechazo.

—¿Daemon? —Un hilo de voz fue lo que salió de su garganta al pronunciar ese nombre mientras dejaba de esconderse detrás de Knuckle para ver frente a frente al dueño de aquella risa.

El sonido de una taza rompiéndose al golpear el suelo resonó en la estancia al momento en que ambas miradas incrédulas se cruzaron.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO: Bueno... 1301 palabras y al fin se vio la infancia de mi bebé eléctrico ಥ‿ಥ.
> 
> VADA: Les aseguro que yo no tuve nada que ver en ese pasado. —Dice antes de que salten sobre ella.
> 
> BERMUDA: Creanle, esta vez ella no lo pensó —Afirma el de vendas mientras jugaba a las cartas con Reborn.
> 
> YO: ¡Traidores! —Grita huyendo de los lectores—. ¡¡Silva tú planeaste "eso" así que no te hagas la santa cuando te vana odiar más que a mí!!
> 
> REBORN: Paremos antes de que vuelen los spoilers. Ciao~ ciao~.


	8. Secretos

Por un segundo el mundo desapareció, no escucharon a los demás ni fueron conscientes de su presencia. Se observaron, ambos habían cambiado, sus facciones, su altura, sus vidas, ya no eran más aquellos niños que no dudaban en expresar su cariño, ni siquiera sabían que eran para el otro en ese momento. Mas al momento en que Lampo quiso decir algo para aclarar sus dudas, se vio atrapado entre los brazos de Daemon, quien había echo a un lado la etiqueta y el protocolo para correr y aferrarse a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Lo lamento... Perdóname Lampo... Lo siento tanto... Lo siento... —Una y otra vez suplicaba por su perdón, sin importarle que todos en la sala pudieran ver las lágrimas caían por su rostro y escuchar las disculpas dirigidas a su pequeño. ¡Dios, cuanto lo había extrañado!

Lampo no supo si fue el ver a su persona más preciada en ese estado, si fue ese reconfortante calor que tanto añoró, o si fue la esperanza de ser aceptado por aquel que nunca le dió la espalda. Pero lloró, no por miedo o un berrinche, sino que lloró desde el alma, un llanto que heló los corazones de sus compañeros ahí presentes y que nunca lo habían visto llorar así.

Todos estaban confusos, pero entre esas siete personas dos agradecieron al cielo por ese momento.

Uno por regresarle a su pequeño y darle la oportunidad de protegerlo tal y como se había jurado hace años.

Y otro, porque aquel que crió como su hijo al fin dejaba salir todo el sufrimiento que albergaba su joven alma.

Ninguno de ellos quería deshacer el abrazo que compartían, para ese punto Daemon había logrado retener sus lágrimas pero Lampo seguía sollozando con el rostro escondido en su pecho, el mayor solo acariciaba sus cabellos mientras lo arrullaba para calmarlo y poder hablar, mas un carraspeo lo sacó de su burbuja y le recordó que no estaban solos. Instintivamente cubrió lo más que pudo el cuerpo del menor y volteó hacía Giotto con una mirada amenazante a pesar de los restos de lágrimas secas en su rostro, no le importaba que ese fuera su jefe a partir de ahora, si lo consideraba a él o a alguno de los otros una amenaza para su pequeño, se encargaría personalmente de alejarlos.

—No hay necesidad de estar a la defensiva Daemon, tan solo pensé que estarían más cómodos en el jardín. —Le dijo el de ojos azules con una sonrisa comprensiva, sorprendiendo al aristócrata.

—Tiene un ambiente muy relajante y a esta hora ya se fueron los jardineros, si quieres hablar con Lampo ese es un buen lugar. —Comentó está vez el sacerdote que había acompañado al peliverde.

—¿Están seguros ustedes dos? A penas lo conocemos y el mocoso no se ve muy bien que digamos. —Cuestionó el de cabellos rojizos mientras observaba con desconfianza a Daemon.

—¿Podría abstenerse de dirigirse a Lampo de una forma tan vulgar? Estoy seguro de que ya conoce su nombre. —Siseó Daemon, si había algo que odiaba desde joven, era que se dirigieran a su pequeño de forma grosera, más por aquellos que para él eran desconocidos y que no sabía que relación tenían con Lampo, aunque sorpresivamente, no se veían disgustados por su cercanía, sino más bien preocupados por el estado del menor.

—Ya, ya. —Se interpuso el japonés—. No deberían pelear, G si Knuckle y Giotto confían en él entonces dejemos que hablen. Y Lampo, ¿podrías venir un segundo?

Al escuchar su petición Daemon estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Lampo se separó de él y le dió una sonrisa para después ir donde el samurái mientras se secaba las lágrimas bajo la mirada preocupada de los demás.

—Dejame ayudarte con eso. —El asiático sacó un pañuelo con el que empezó a limpiar el rostro del menor—. No sé qué pasó, pero por ahora es mejor que te tranquilices o no podrás hablar bien. —Mientras decía estas palabras en susurros para que solo Lampo lo escuchara, una llama de color azul claro y que se asemejaba mucho a la superficie del mar empezó a arder en el anillo que portaba y el cual Daemon no podía ver ya que Lampo obstruía su vista.

—Gracias Ugetsu. —Le dijo con una sonrisa una vez se calmó y retiró suavemente la mano que el japonés había apoyado en su pecho para que esté hiciera contacto con la llama de su anillo.

—La cena se servirá a las 6:30, pueden hablar con calma hasta entonces. —Les dijo Giotto.

—Gracias. —Los amigos de la infancia se sorprendieron al sincronizarse tan de repente, habían sido años desde la última vez y les saco una sonrisa nostálgica a ambos que todavía ocurriera este echo.

Salieron juntos del despacho de Giotto para dirigirse al jardín, no sin que Knuckle le diera una ligera palmada en la cabeza a Lampo antes de salir como muestra de apoyo, durante el trayecto sus manos picaban, deseosas de entrar en contacto con las del contrario, mas ambos contuvieron sus impulsos.

Lampo inseguro de que tanto lo aceptaría el noble cuando supiera todo, y Daemon preocupado porque alguien los viera y dañara a su pequeño.

Pronto llegaron al jardín, sumidos en el que probablemente era el primer silencio incómodo en todos esos años de conocerse.

—No mentían sobre el jardín. —Comentó Daemon para romper el hielo, Lampo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante esto.

—Es cosa de Giotto, ahora podremos tener jardineros, pero en un inicio lo cuidábamos entre todos. —Le contó con una sonrisa al recordar todo lo que había vivido en ese jardín que ahora se teñía de matices rojizos, el pasado año cuando se unió a Vongola.

—Lampo... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —El menor se tensó notablemente ante la pregunta, podía referirse a tantas cosas.

—¿Decirte qué? —No se atrevía a mirar a los ojos de Daemon, ante esto él mayor se colocó frente a él para poder observarlo.

—No te hagas el desentendido Lampo, ambos sabemos que un destierro no se decide de la noche a la mañana y menos estando tan cerca de un evento tan importante como lo era tu cumpleaños, algo debió pasar con tu padre desde antes y no me lo dijiste. ¿Por qué no confiaste en mi? —Llevaba años haciéndose esa pregunta.

— ¡No se trataba de confiar o no en tí Daemon! ¿Qué habrías echo de saberlo? ¿Pedirle ayuda a tus padres e intentar persuadir al mío? No habría funcionado y solo te hubiera arrastrado conmigo al fondo y lo sabes muy bien. -—No tenía sentido luchar una batalla perdida, él lo aprendió desde pequeño.

— ¿¡Y piensas que a mí me importaba eso!? —Lo sujetó por los hombros causando que Lampo alzara su rostro, ambos con miradas dolidas pero determinadas—. ¡Por tres años te busqué hasta debajo de las piedras sin importarme mis padres o los demás nobles! ¿¡Sabes cuánto miedo tuve!? ¡Llegué a pensar que habías muerto o algo peor! ¡Yo-! —Su voz perdió volumen y se quebró mientras lo volvía a abrazar—. Me odié por no poder protegerte.

Lampo le devolvió el abrazo mientras trataba de aguantar sus propias lágrimas, fallando una vez más.

—Y-yo no quería que... Me v-vieras así. —Confezó entre sollozos—. No quería... No quería que me odiaras por lo que hice.

Daemon no podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Odiarlo? ¿Él a Lampo? Eso era imposible, esa opción simplemente no existía para él.

—Lampo, mirame por favor. —Tomó su rostro entre sus manos para conectar sus miradas y limpiar con sus pulgares las lágrimas del menor—. Yo nunca te odiaría, mucho menos sabiendo que lo que sea que hallas echo lo hiciste con tal de sobrevivir, te conozco pequeño. Y sé que nunca actuarías por maldad. —Juntó sus frentes hablando ya en susurros por la cercanía—. Por favor mi pequeño, dime qué te ocurrió.

Habló. Le contó cómo su padre lo había culpado de la muerte de su madre y como nunca le tuvo aprecio, el como fue desterrado al tratar de defender a unos inocentes y cuan corrupto era en verdad su padre. Al momento en que le contó sobre sus relámpagos evadió su mirada, mas Daemon solo colocó la cabeza de Lampo en su regazo para acariciar sus cabellos como hacían en antaño, en esa posición también se encargó de limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por el rostros del menor. La rabia y la impotencia haciendo presencia en su pecho al enterarse de cómo su amigo fue asaltado y casi asesinado.

—¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir Lampo? ¿Fue por tus rayos? —Sus preguntas no albergaban malicia alguna, y esto al menor le sacaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mis rayos no son tan milagrosos Dae  
—Respondió con una leve risa—. Fui salvado, por un muy cálido y bondadoso sol. —Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que los recuerdos lo invadieran.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REBORN: Si sabe que no hay un sol más bondadoso y cálido que yo, ¿no?
> 
> YO: 😐...
> 
> SILVA: 😐...
> 
> BERMUDA: 😐...
> 
> REBORN: ¿Qué?
> 
> SILVA: Nada Reborn. Solo que tienes razón jeje, Jess te toca las palabras.
> 
> YO: No hay mucho que decir la verdad😅. 1480 palabras en este capítulo, y creo que todos saben la historia que se hará en el próximo capítulo 😊.
> 
> Ciao~ Ciao~.


	9. Vongola

Aquella noche en la que había abandonado sus ganas de vivir, fue el sacerdote de manos vendadas Knuckle quien lo salvó.

Él volvía a la ciudad después de realizar unos bautizos en la ciudad vecina, pues el sacerdote a cargo había caído enfermo y le había pedido que lo relevara, gracias a lo cuál, encontró a Lampo herido en la carretera y no dudó en llevarlo a la iglesia de la que estaba a cargo.

Curó sus heridas con esmero y cuando despertó le dió comida, a pesar de que él y los niños que cuidaba a penas tenían suficiente para sí mismos. Lampo no se creía merecedor de estar ahí recibiendo un trato tan cálido, él era un monstruo que desprendía relámpagos y lastimaba a las personas.

Eso fue lo que pensó hasta el momento en que Knuckle le mostró una luz dorada que brotaba de sus manos, cual polen de las flores, una luz que le daba tanto el poder de sanar, como una mayor capacidad física que lo convertía en un monstruo al igual que él. Knuckle le sonrió y lo llevó con los niños a quienes les contó sobre los rayos de Lampo, ellos tampoco se asustaron, de echo se lanzaron a sus brazos con ojos brillando en admiración, ya que él poseía un poder similar al de aquel que los había salvado y criado. 

Lloró al sentirse aceptado en ese lugar, una deteriorada iglesia con filtraciones de lluvia y que a duras penas tenían dinero para alimentarse. Él quería hacer algo por ellos, mas no fue hasta que una de las huérfanas que cuidaban cayó enferma que tomó una decisión.

Knuckle no podía sanar enfermedades, podía sanar las heridas y aliviar un dolor de estómago, mas la enfermedad que acarreaba la pequeña no podía tratarla y no tenían dinero para pagar la medicina.

Así que robó. Su primer robo fue a un noble que más de una vez escuchó despocritando contra su hogar, no dudó en usar sus rayos en su carruaje para noquearlos a él y al conductor, su control siendo mucho mayor gracias a la ayuda de Knuckle, tomó el dinero y corrió lo más rápido que pudo con unos zapatos que le quedaban demasiado grandes al haber pertenecido al sacerdote.

Creyó que Knuckle lo odiaría, no levantó la vista cuando le extendió el dinero y le rogó que salvara a la pequeña con él. Mas el abrazo y las lágrimas acompañadas por palabras de gratitud que le profesó el sacerdote fueron suficientes para construir en el una voluntad férrea.

Continuó robando para los que se volvieron su familia, teniendo que salir de la ciudad por varios días con tal de no levantar sospechas. Aprendió a camuflarse en las calles como una rata, su mirada se volvió analítica y sus sentidos se agudizaron mientras su mente se acostumbraba a maquinar diferentes tretas para conseguir un sustento.

Por dos años vivió de esa forma, hasta que un día Giotto se apareció en la iglesia tras escuchar rumores de un sacerdote con poderes sanadores, llegó ofreciéndoles un trato, él les brindaría un techo, alimento, ropas y educación a los niños y a Lampo a cambio de que Knuckle lo apoyara con el grupo de vigilantes que planeaba crear, deseaba detener las injusticias en esa sociedad y proteger a los débiles, un resplandor de sinceridad iluminando su mirada. 

Knuckle aceptó ante la determinación de Giotto, y Lampo decidió unirse al grupo con la esperanza de lograr cumplir el sueño que había compartido con Daemon y al que más tarde se unió Elena.

El grupo de vigilantes Vongola se convirtió en parte de su familia a lo largo de ese año, podía afirmar con orgullo y seguridad que sus ideales eran firmes y justos bajo el comando de Giotto, a quien habían comenzado a llamar Primo al ser el fundador de Vongola.

—Gracias Lampo. —Le dijo Daemon una vez finalizó su relato—. Por decírme todo aunque te resultara difícil.

Dolió. Lampo pudo sentir una espina clavándose en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras del mayor, pues a pesar de todo, él nunca había sido completamente sincero con Daemon, ni lo sería jamás.

Las cicatrices producto de los abusos de su padre. 

Y el amor que sentía por Daemon.

Ambos eran secretos que se llevaría a su tumba sin que él los supiera jamás.

Al terminar la charla Lampo le mostró la mansión a Daemon, tal y como le había encomendado Giotto para distraer a su confuso corazón. Daemon se sorprendió ante el ambiente acogedor que envolvía la mansión, pues era completamente diferente del que se sentía en la mayoría de esas residencias. 

Podías apreciar variedades de adornos que habían colocado los residentes, llamando la atención de Daemon más de un objeto de origen asiático traído por Ugetsu. En el salón principal decoraban las paredes cuadros de cada uno de los guardianes, incluyendo al que ocupaba el puesto de guardián de la nube y que no había participado en la bienvenida, Daemon aún no comprendía del todo los títulos que se le daban a los guardianes. También habían dos cuadros grupales, en uno se apreciaba a Giotto, G, Ugetsu y un chico pelirrojo, por lo visto fue pintado cuando Giotto formó Vongola junto con ellos y el extraño era un buen amigo y aliado de Primo. En el segundo cuadro se incorporaban Lampo y Knuckle mientras se ausentaba el pelirrojo, este fue pintado al mes de ellos mudarse a la mansión. Pronto en la pared colgaría un cuadro individual de Daemon y otro último grupal, está vez con todos los guardianes custodiando a su cielo.

Charlaron esta vez de cosas amenas, Lampo le contó más sobre los otros guardianes y su jefe. Para cuando se dieron cuenta ya era la hora de que sirvieran la cena por lo que se encaminaron al comedor.

Al entrar se apreció una larga mesa de madera con siete sillas del mismo material, una en la cabecera y seis a los laterales. Giotto ocupaba la cabecera, a su izquierda estaba Ugetsu seguido de Knuckle y una silla vacía, mientras que a su derecha estaba G, junto a quien se sentó Lampo y le hiso una seña a Daemon para que se sentará a su lado, este le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió, pero antes de sentarse se colocó junto al sacerdote y ante la mirada atónita de todos, realizó una reverencia.

—Gracias por salvar la vida de Lampo y darle un hogar. —Su voz sincera y su espalda inclinada en unos perfectos 90 grados con su mano derecha sobre su corazón—. Nunca olvidaré que es gracias a usted que pude reunirme con él.

Knuckle esbozó una sonrisa y se levantó para encarar Daemon.

—Lampo siempre me habló de alguien que lo acompañó desde su niñez y le mostró lo que era el cariño sincero, así como también me confesó su temor a ser rechazado por esta persona. No debe agradecerme nada Daemon, pues saber que aquel al que considero un hijo a sido aceptado por su ser querido es más que suficiente para mi. —Imitó la reverencia del noble y dijo—. Gracias por poseer un corazón capaz de aceptar los errores y defectos de los demás.

Lampo sintió sus ojos picar una vez más al ver el intercambio de los que consideraba sus pilares en la vida. Mas un grito por parte de G lo sobresalto, espantando al nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

—¿¡Podría alguien explicar de una vez qué pasa!? ¡Aquí hay algunos que tenemos la cabeza a reventar de la confusión! —Se señaló a si mismo junto a Ugetsu y Giotto quienes les dirigieron una sonrisa algo apenada, pues aunque les diera corte interrumpir ellos también tenían curiosidad.

De esta forma se dió la cena, con G escupiendo su bebida al enterarse que Lampo era en antaño un noble y Ugetsu afilando con disimulo una de sus espadas al escuchar cómo fue desterrado, casi perdiendo la vida por este echo. Giotto solo se mantuvo calmado mientras hacía una nota mental de "sugerirle" a su guardián de la nube que realizará una pequeña investigación a cierto terrateniente militar.

La cena se alargó con la historia de los dos nobles, tanto que tuvieron que retomar el tema de Vongola en el salón una vez terminaron. Ahí le contaron a Daemon el secreto de las llamas y le hicieron entrega de su anillo correspondiente.

—¿Por qué confía en mí tan rápido Primo? —Cuestiono Daemon cuando Giotto le extendió un estuche con el anillo de la niebla.

—Porque mis guardianes más entregados confían en tí. —Él era consciente de que a pesar que todos ellos tuvieran el mismo objetivo, Lampo y Knuckle eran los más determinados al haber sufrido en carne propia las injusticias de ese mundo—. Ademas, mi intuición me dice que eres de confianza, y ella nunca me ha fallado.

Daemon sonrió y aceptó el anillo.

—Tal y como me dijo Lampo. —Entre las muchas cosas que habían hablado esa tarde el tema de la intuición su jefe fue inevitable, y aunque no creía mucho en algo así, él más que nadie sabía que algunas cosas simplemente no tenían una explicación lógica, y por lo visto todos en esa habitación eran conscientes de esto—. Será un honor para mí servirte en tu propósito Giotto Di Vongola. Seré la niebla que transmuta la verdad en mentira y la mentira en verdad, ocultando así la verdadera esencia de la familia ante los ojos de nuestros enemigos. —Recitó su juramento cual caballero de esas historias que leía junto a Lampo años atrás.

—Es un gusto tenerte en mi familia Daemon. —Estrecharon sus manos y al separarse Giotto observó la hora en su reloj de bolsillo—. Ya es tarde, se que aún no hemos discutido si te mudarás o no con nosotros, pero me gustaría que al menos pasaras la noche aquí. 

—¿No será un inconveniente para la servidumbre el prepararme una habitación a estas horas? —No le agradaba darle trabajo innecesario a los sirvientes, menos en esos horarios, pues se había echo tarde mientras hablaban.

—Tu habitación ya está preparada. —Le dijo Lampo al intuir sus pensamientos—. Fue la primera orden que dio Giotto el día que te reclutó como guardián de la niebla.

—¿Intuición también? —Le preguntó interesado al rubio quien solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—Lampo, ¿podrías guiar a Daemon a su habitación?

—Claro, de cualquier forma no tengo trabajo así que hoy puedo dormir temprano. —Comentó despreocupado, mas el aura que desprendió G le causó escalofríos.

—Maldito mocoso no te creas que no me percaté de cómo mezclaste los documentos que tú debías firmar con los míos. —No había levantado la voz, pero su tono no prometía nada bueno.

Daemon iba a defender a su pequeño cuando sintió como jalaban su mano, era Lampo huyendo de la sala y llevándolo con él mientras Ugetsu y Knuckle evitaban que G los persiguiera para darle su trabajo al menor.

Se detuvieron frente a unas escaleras y se tomaron un momento para regular sus respiraciones.

—¿Relegando tu trabajo Lampo? —Preguntó con una expresión divertida.

—Ya sabes que prefiero dormir a trabajar.

Daemon río, pues efectivamente lo sabía, y le alegraba que a pesar de los años separados ni el chico ni su relación hubieran cambiado.

—¿Y dónde queda mi habitación?

—Justo subiendo esas escaleras, todos los guardianes tenemos nuestra habitación en él tercer piso junto a Giotto. —Le dijo subiendo las escaleras.

La mansión tenía los espacios bien distribuidos, en el primer piso están el comedor, la cocina, una enfermería por petición de Knuckle y el salón en el que realizaban eventos, en el segundo estaba la biblioteca, el despacho de Giotto y los de sus guardianes, así como una sala de reuniones en la que trataban diferentes alianzas. La servidumbre tenía su dormitorio algo apartado de la mansión principal, cerca del establo y unos campos de cultivo que eran parte de la propiedad. Finalmente en el último piso estaban las siete habitaciones de Giotto y sus guardianes, así como dos extras en caso de tener algún huésped, ese piso también contaba con una gran terraza en la que se podía apreciar el cielo nocturno mientras se degustaba un té.

—Esta es, si decides instalarte podrás decorarla a tu gusto, aquí no te juzgan por esas cosas. —Explicó recordando como Daemon siempre se limitó con tal de satisfacer a sus padres—. Y todos disfrutan de acompañar el té con algunos dulces, a veces parecemos más damas en una fiesta de té que un grupo de vigilantes.

—Nufufufu, suena liberador en verdad.

—Te dejaré para que te acomodes, debería haber un pijama en el armario que puedes usar, si no te queda avísame y tomaré uno de G.

—Este está bien. —Dijo tras sacar el pijama del armario y volteó a observar al menor—. ¿No quieres dormir juntos hoy Lampo? —Lampo no se esperaba que Daemon le hiciera semejante invitación, y menos con la naturalidad que lo hizo.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO: ¿¡2168 palabras (⊙д◎)!?
> 
> REBORM: ¿Qué te fumaste que escribiste tanto Dame-autoraಠ_ಠ?
> 
> YO: Yo no fumo Reborn(눈‸눈).
> 
> BERMUDA: Tranquilos los dos, que me la despiertan. —Les dice, mientras detras de el se encontraba la otra autora de MRTI dormida.
> 
> VADA: Zzzzzzzzzzzzz.
> 
> YO: Si se queda dormida en esta nota la dejo sola en la de la próxima semana ♡(ӦｖӦ｡).
> 
> De la nada Jessica esquiva un plato.
> 
> BERMUDA: Al parecer todavía no está dormida del todo, olvidé decirles que en este estado escucha igual.
> 
> REBORN: Tengo que enseñarle a Dame-Tsuna a dormir así｡◕‿◕｡...
> 
> YO: Silva, creo que acabas de firmar la sentencia de muerte del atún (；^ω^）.
> 
> De repente Jessica vuelve a esquivar, pero esta vez un tridente, y Silva se gira en sueños para esquivar una serpiente venenosa.
> 
> YO: Mierda...
> 
> XXX: Kufufu, ¿Que ustedes le hicieron qué a MI atún?
> 
> Mukuro salvaje a aparecido.
> 
> YO: ¡¡Silva despierta de una vez o nos mataran a ambas!! —Le grita mientras corre arrastrándola por un pie para escapar del cabeza de piña.
> 
> VADA: Mukuro deja de joder zzzzzzz que no les dare la selva negra zzzzzzz. —Dice entre sueños.
> 
> BERMUDA: Ay~, la juventud...
> 
> REBORN: Dejemos que se diviertan un rato.
> 
> Ciao~ ciao~


	10. Chapter 10

—Si sabes que ya no soy un niño, ¿Cierto? —Si bien no había podido evitar que un ligero rubor pintara sus mejillas, no tartamudeo. Llevaba muchos años lidiando con sus sentimientos como para venir a delatarse ahora.

—¿Y eso qué?

—...¿No te da asco dormir con un hombre? —preguntó desviando su mirada, mas en vez de recibir una respuesta fue alzado por Daemon, quien se dirigió a la cama y se echó en ella con el peliverde entre sus brazos.

—¿A tí te da asco estar así? —Le preguntó mientras lo abrazaba y se miraban a los ojos, a Daemon le resultó adorable como Lampo se sonrojaba y no pudo hacer más que ensanchar su sonrisa—. Yo he extrañado mucho a mi pequeño peluche. —Dice comenzando a frotar su mejilla en los esponjosos cabellos de Lampo.

—¡Aaaaagh! ¡Vale lo haré! ¡Pero deja que me cambie y deja de llamarme por ese vergonzoso apodo! —Exclamó el menor mientras pataleaba para deshacerse del agarre de Daemon, quien lo soltó al escuchar su afirmativa.

—Nufufufu, aquí te espero entonces pequeño. —Observó como Lampo salía de su habitación echando humo por las orejas y se echó una vez más en el lecho, sacando un viejo pero cuidado reloj de bolsillo—. Me alegra no haberme rendido. —Susurró acariciando el relieve de la fecha grabada en el interior del reloj, era aquel que le había obsequiado Lampo en el último cumpleaños que pasaron juntos.

Sacudió su cabeza para despejarse y comenzó a cambiar sus ropajes, colocando el reloj y los pendientes de esmeraldas que llevaba puestos dentro de un cajón.

Casi al mismo tiempo llegó Lampo, sin decir nada se acostó en la cama de Daemon y palmeó el colchón. Ya se había calmado y ahora solo quería sentir el calor del mayor, quien entre risas se acostó y lo abrazó.

—Nufufufu, en verdad extrañaba esto.

—Yo igual... Oye Dae. —El mencionado respondió con un breve murmullo interrogante mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Lampo y mantenía sus ojos cerrados—. ¿Qué fue esa carta que enviaste hoy?

—Eso fue... —Se detuvo al recordar el contenido de la carta que le pidió mandar con un mensajero de la mansión a Lampo, una sonrisa surcando su rostro al recordar el destinatario de la carta—. Lo sabrás mañana pequeño.

—Que no me digas así cabeza de melón. —Reclamó con su voz apenas audible por el sueño.

—Nufufufu, hasta ese apodo lo había extrañado.

Y tras estas palabras ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, descansando cómo hacía años que no lo hacían y con sus corazones y almas felices. 

A la mañana siguiente, fue Knuckle quien los despertó con una sonrisa.

—Solo a pasado una noche y ya le estás contagiando tus hábitos de sueño a Daemon. —Había dicho entre risas el sacerdote al despertarlos ya avanzada la mañana, un desayuno solo para ellos dos esperándolos en una pequeña mesa del jardín, pues todos los demás ya habían desayunado.

Ambos bajaron y tomaron su desayuno entre conversaciones amenas, pero un pequeño revuelo se escuchó, llamando la atención de ambos.

—¡Daemon! ¡Si estás ahí dime que lo de la carta era verdad! ¡Daemon! 

La voz de una mujer llamando al mayor se acercaba a donde estaban, Lampo no se esperó que esa voz perteneciera a aquella que él había llegado a considerar una hermana. Sus dorados y ondulados cabellos lucían desarreglados, el sudor corriendo por su frente y su respiración agitada se mostraban como pruebas de la carrera que había realizado para llegar hasta ahí.

—¿Elena? —Al momento en que la llamó la mujer reacciono, abrazándolo mientras lloraba en su hombro.

Daemon solo observaba la escena con una sonrisa mientras tranquilizaba con un gesto a los otros guardianes y a Giotto quienes habían llegado al escuchar la conmoción.

—No sabes lo mucho que me alegra que estés bien. —Dijo Elena una vez su llanto se había calmado.

—Te dije que era él. —Le recordó Daemon extendiéndole un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas.

—¿Esa fue la carta que enviaste ayer? ¿Le dijiste a Elena sobre mi?

—Claro que lo hice, ella también estuvo preocupada por ti estos tres años.

—Lamento interrumpir pero, ¿Podrían decirnos quién es la joven? —Preguntó Ugetsu sorprendido.

—Mis disculpas, ella es Elena. Es la heredera del título de duquesa que apoya a Vongola, y también quién me recomendó. Tengo entendido que es cercana con Giotto. —Explicó Daemon a los demás.

—Así es. —Afirmó Giotto—. La conocí junto con G en una iglesia, ella había ido a realizar unas donaciones mientras que G y yo fuimos a ayudar con las obras de la iglesia, pues parte del techo estaba desmoronándose a causa de las fuertes lluvias y necesitaban ayuda. Hablamos ese día y no tardamos en unir fuerzas para formar Vongola.

—¿Y ella también es amiga de Lampo y Daemon? —Preguntó una vez más Ugetsu.

—Nufufufu ella es más que eso. —Daemon esbozó una sonrisa y se paró junto a Elena, abrazándola por los hombros—. Chicos, Lampo, Elena es mi prometida.

Por un momento Lampo no supo distinguir si el sonido que invadió sus oídos fue el de una ventana rompiéndose, o el de su corazón siendo triturado por la realidad.

Ese día Lampo abrazó a sus amigos de la infancia y los felicito entre lágrimas, una sonrisa siempre plasmada en su rostro para ocultar la verdadera naturaleza de las saladas gotas que corrían por su rostro. Nadie sospechó nada, ni siquiera Giotto, pues al escuchar a Lampo decirle a la pareja que más les valía no hacerlo a un lado por su matrimonio, pensó que esa punzada provocada por su hiperintuicion fue solamente un aviso de la inseguridad de su guardián del rayo. 

Lampo hizo un gran trabajo tragándose su dolor durante todo el día, aguantó las muestras de cariño entre ambos, las miradas y las palabras que se brindaron. Pero una vez estuvo en la soledad de su habitación, dió rienda suelta a sus emociones, callendo de rodillas nada más cerrar la puerta y comenzando a sollozar mientras cubría su boca con sus manos con tal de que no lo escucharan. El dolor, la frustración, y la decepción consumiendo su pecho.

Sólo una persona escuchó el llanto ahogado y desgarrador del peliverde esa noche, pero ni el haberlo criado durante tres años le permitió adivinar el verdadero causante de esas lágrimas.

Desde ese día los meses pasaron rápido, Elena y Daemon se mudaron a la mansión, pero no compartieron dormitorio dado que aún no estaban casados. 

Todos congeniaron en su muy caótica manera, Daemon se declaró enemigo jurado de Alaude y G dado que estos siempre estaban encima de Lampo, G porque no aguantaba ver al chico remoloneando después de dejarle su trabajo de escritorio, y Alaude porque simplemente solía aparecerse en la mansión con el chico al hombro cual costal de papas al haberlo descubierto robando durante alguna de sus misiones. 

Los viejos hábitos no morían fácil, y para desgracia de Lampo, Alaude siempre fue el único que lo atrapaba, siendo está la forma en la que el policía conoció a Giotto, pues este había ido junto con Knuckle a buscarlo a la estación. Cabe decir que la primera vez que Daemon vio al guardian de la nube sosteniendo a su pequeño de esa forma, y agregando que tenía varios golpes, casi degolla con su guadaña al pelicenizo, ese día hubo que remodelar el recibidor y comprar algunos muebles nuevos.

Elena se había vuelto una parte indispensable de Vongola, actuando como la voz de la razón cada vez que los hombres se descontrolaban demasiado, nadie quería sentir la ira de su sartén o tener que probar sus recetas nuevas.

Ese día se encontraban todos en el gran salón de la mansión rodeando un gran pino, era 8 de Diciembre y estaban terminando la decoración del árbol como dicta la tradición, cada uno con diferentes adornos y ayudándose entre ellos a alcanzar las partes más altas del árbol, como Daemon quien llevaba a Lampo sobre sus hombros y le iba alcanzando los adornos que elegía Elena para que el menor los colocara en la parte alta del pino. Todos estaban emocionados de pasar la primera Navidad de Vongola juntos, incluso habían logrado convencer a Alaude de pasara con ellos el 24 y el 25.

—Oye Lampo. —Lo llamó Daemon, recibiendo un murmullo en señal de que era escuchado—. ¿Quieres acompañarme mañana al mercado? Tengo que comprar algunas cosas.

—No tengo problema con eso, ¿Pero no prefieres ir con Elena? —Preguntó mientras su mirada se desviaba a la mujer que había ido a ayudar a Knuckle con el pesebre.

—No tiene sentido si ella me acompaña. —Lampo agachó su mirada para observar el rostro de Daemon que lo miraba entre sus piernas. Su rostro estaba colorado y su ceño fruncido en vergüenza, el menor soltó un bufido de burla ante esa expresión.

—El año que viene hazlo solo, ¿vale? No me gusta estar en medio de estas cosas. —Comentó mientras Daemon lo ayudaba a bajar de sus hombros.

—Solo es ayudarme a elegir el regalo de Navidad para Elena, ni que fuera algo malo. —Dijo sin ser consiente del dolor que provocaba en el peliverde.

—Aunque no sea malo debes elegir los regalos para tu mujer tú mismo Dae, si no, no tiene sentido. —Le dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras y tragando el nudo en su garganta—. Te ayudaré este año por ser el primero que pasan como pareja, pero el que viene te encargas tú.

Daemon hiso un puchero pero después lo cambió por una sonrisa zorruna y acercándose al oído de Lampo le susurró.

—¿Entonces no te importa si todos se enteran que manchaste la cama hasta los 10 años? —Al escuchar esto el rostro de Lampo explotó en un gran sonrojo y comenzó a golpear a Daemon, quien sólo reía por su reacción.

Se sentía bien poder ser ellos mismo aún estando rodeados de personas. Elena contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa mientras mantenía en sus manos un muñeco a medio tejer junto con la aguja e hilo, en eso nota como G se acerca a ella así que lo saluda con una reverencia tal y como le habían inculcado, él puso una sonrisa torcida por la incomodidad que le causaba ese gesto, mas no dijo nada, ya habían hablado del tema y por lo visto para Elena era especialmente difícil dejar de lado la etiqueta, aunque no es que Daemon se soltara mucho tampoco, al segundo que se refería a otro que no fuera Lampo, el porte aristocrático y la etiqueta salían a relucir en él.

—Son un par de locos, ¿No lo crees? —Comentó tras llegar a su lado y pararse a observar al par de escandalosos.

—Ciertamente, pero me alegra mucho que por fin puedan ser ellos mismos. Ambos han pasado por mucho y se han dedicado a proteger de corazón a los débiles, merecen ser los dueños de sus vidas y vivir como quieran. Al igual que todos ustedes. —G la observó en silencio por un momento.

—¿Sabes? Cuando lo dices de esa forma perece que tú no mereces vivir como quieras. —Elena se sorprendió por sus palabras—. Aún siendo mujer te rebelaste ante la alta sociedad y decidiste apoyar a Vongola, no es una exageración decir que sin tu ayuda no hubiéramos podido crearla. Tú también has luchado de corazón para proteger al débil. Si me preguntas, tú más que nadie mereces vivir como quieras, ve a donde quieras, di lo que quieras y pasa la vida con quiénes quieras. Tu vida es tuya Elena, no lo olvides. —Le dijo dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a donde estaba Giotto que se había enredado con las guirnaldas, otra vez.

—...Gracias G. —Murmuró Elena con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba el peluche, al que se le salió un poco del relleno al ser estrechado con demasiada fuerza—. Ups, será mejor que arregle esto. —Dijo y volvió a su trabajo de costura con una enorme sonrisa.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REBORN: Denme una buena razón por la que no las deba matar. —Exige apuntando a ambas autoras.
> 
> YO: No se me ocurre ninguna. —Responde con una expresión vacía.
> 
> Vada: Ni se te ocurra Reborn, recuerda sobre "eso". —Le dice mientras tiene un tic en la ceja ya que estaba atada por las cadenas de Bermuda al igual que Jessica.
> 
> YO: Al paso que voy moriré antes de "eso"... —Comenta mientras su alma comienza a escapar de su cuerpo.
> 
> REBORN: Ni te atrevas Dame autora o me aseguro de desvelar la pista que diste en este capítulo y lo que significa.
> 
> YO: ¡Estoy viva! ¡No cuentes eso Reborn!
> 
> VADA: ¡Ni se te ocurra! —Grita con terror mientras el agarre en las cadenas se intensificaba.
> 
> BERMUDA: Tranquila, tranquila. —Le dice Bermuda acariciandole la cabeza.
> 
> REBORN: Eso pensé. Y no te quejes de lo que escribiste Dame-autora, mira que romper el ship a estas alturas...
> 
> YO: Es que todo tiene un motivo (╥﹏╥).
> 
> REBORN: Explícate.
> 
> YO: ¿Recuerdas la edad con la que se conocieron Dae y Lampo?
> 
> REBORN: Trece y siete años respectivamente, ¿Por qué?
> 
> YO: Ese es el motivo por el que el ship no se cumplió (╥﹏╥). Dae conoció a Lampo siendo este muy pequeño, por lo que solo lo veía como un hermanito, ni se le pasaba por la mente verlo como un hombre. Y como Lampo desapareció a los trece años Dae no tuvo oportunidad de verlo como adulto y que sus sentimientos evolucionaran. Durante el tiempo que Lampo estuvo desaparecido Elena estuvo con Dae, de ahí surgieron sus sentimientos y el compromiso. Simplemente el tiempo no fue su aliado ಥ_ಥ.
> 
> REBORN: Merda. Si lo dices así no te puedo tor-tutoriar...
> 
> Los cuatro se sumieron en un pesado silencio a causa de las 1996 palabras escritas en este capítulo.
> 
> BERMUDA: Bueno, tú y yo tenemos que hablar. —Dice rompiendo el silencio y susurrando algo al oido de Vada Silva.
> 
> VADA: ¡Nooooooo! —Exclama toda roja y ambos se van por un portal.
> 
> YO: ¿Debería preocuparme?
> 
> REBORN: No la matará hasta que termine sus historias.
> 
> YO: Entonces está a salvo(・∀・).
> 
> Ciao~ ciao~.


	11. Tu Ilusión

A la mañana siguiente, Lampo y Daemon recorrían las diferentes tiendas de la ciudad en busca de algo para Elena, Lampo ya tenía su regalo para la rubia, pero Daemon estaba siendo muy quisquilloso en el suyo.

—Te va a estallar la cabeza si sigues así. —Le dijo al ver como caminaba de brazos cruzados y murmurando los defectos de cada posible regalo.

—¡Ya lo sé! Dios, hace años que no soy tan indeciso para elegir un regalo—. Comentó masajeando el puente de su nariz tras haber encarado al peliverde.

—¿Lo habías echo antes? —Preguntó sorprendido de esa faceta algo obsesiva de su amigo.

Daemon se tensó un poco al escuchar su pregunta, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sopló una ráfaga de viento que lo obligó a cerrar sus ojos al estar de cara al viento. Al abrirlos se sorprendió de ver a Lampo muy cerca y de cómo extendió una de sus manos para tocar su oreja.

—No sabía que tenías ahuecadas las orejas. —Esa era una práctica muy extraña entre los hombres de esa época, así como una muy criticada. Razón por la cual Daemon ocultaba sus orejas con su cabello.

—Si, ocurrió después de tu destierro—. Al decir esto tomó la mano que el menor tenía en su oreja y la estrechó, como si quisiera confirmar que estaba ahí frente a él.

—¡Eso es! ¿Por qué no le regalas a Elena un par de aretes? Así podrían ir a juego o algo así, a las mujeres les gustan esas cosas—. Comentó para sacar al mayor de sus recuerdos.

—No lo haré. —Respondió al instante, con una seriedad que sorprendió al peliverde—. No le regalaré aretes a Elena, ni a nadie...

Lampo no supo que decir ante esto, mas Daemon solo le sonrió para calmarlo y comenzó a caminar aún tomados de la mano, esa tarde recorrieron el mercado de la misma forma que cuando Lampo era un niño, si bien esta vez sintieron las miradas de rechazo de los demás peatones, no les importó.

Al final del día Daemon volvía a casa con un hermoso broche de plata en el que se podía colocar una foto en su interior. Pero de camino a la mansión Lampo no pudo contener su curiosidad.

—Oye Dae, ¿Por qué no llevas pendientes si tienes agujereadas las orejas? —Daemon lo observó sorprendido y después sonrió cálidamente.

—Solía llevar un par de aretes antes, los use por mucho tiempo la verdad. Pero ya no los necesito, así que me los quité para que cumplan su propósito. —Le explicó, pero sólo logró confundir más al menor por lo que se río—. Nufufufu, ya lo entenderás Lampo.

Y con esas palabras regresaron a la mansión.

Los días restantes pasaron pronto y el banquete del 24 de diciembre llegó, la primera Navidad de Vongola había llegado y todos disfrutaron de esa celebración en familia sin que nadie terminara esposado o congelado.

Realizaron juegos y bebieron mientras compartían historias de todo tipo entre risas, mas Lampo no pudo evitar notar el nervioso movimiento de Daemon, quien a menudo comprobaba una pequeña caja de regalo que tenía guardada en su abrigo. Lampo supuso que ahí llevaba el broche para Elena. ¿Por qué si no estaría tan nervioso?

—Chicos. ¿Podéis reuniros aquí un segundo? —Los llamó Giotto al terminar de sonar las campanas que marcaban las doce.

—¿Ocurre algo Giotto? —Le preguntó G al reunirse todos y observar el rostro algo sonrojado y nervioso de su cielo.

—Veran... —Tomó una bocanada de aire y esbozó una cálida sonrisa—. Quería agradecerles a todos ustedes por apoyarme en la creación de Vongola. El camino que hemos elegido no es fácil y sé que muchos nos juzgarán y odiarán, pero quiero que recuerden que esos serán aquellos quienes viven de forma cómoda y egoísta, sin pensar en aquellos que sufren. Vongola nació por y para los débiles, para destruir el podrido sistema de la sociedad y traer igualdad y protección a nuestra amada tierra. Cada uno de ustedes me a demostrado su gran corazón y voluntad con nuestra causa, y quería darles a todos un obsequio como muestra de mi gratitud. —Gitto se acercó a cada uno de los sorprendidos guardianes y a Elena, entregándole a cada uno una pequeña caja envuelta en el color correspondiente de las llamas del destinatario, a excepción de Elena, cuya caja era rosa pastel—. Ábranlos.

Todos obedecieron, quitando el envoltorio con cuidado y abriendo la tapa de las cajas, revelando así unos relojes de bolsillo dorados con el escudo de Vongola en ellos. Giotto sacó uno igual de su propio bolsillo y dijo:

—Para mi, ustedes se han vuelto más que compañeros o amigos, se han vuelto mi familia, por eso quise darles un símbolo de esos sentimientos—. Tras decir eso abrió su reloj y le mostró a todos la cara interior de este.

En el interior del reloj citaban las palabras "amicizia eterna", todos abrieron sus relojes y encontraron la misma frase en los suyos, algunos sintieron lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos de la emoción, otros solo esbozaron una sonrisa. Pero todos miraron a su cielo y dijeron.

—Gracias Giotto.

El rubio solo sonrió avergonzado y feliz mientras su mano derecha se acercaba a molestarlo un poco por el regalo. Todos imitaron la acción y se divirtieron avergonzado un poco a su cielo.

Al calmarse, todo Lampo se encontraba en el jardín contemplando su reloj con una sonrisa.

—Te vez muy feliz pequeño. —Comentó Daemon mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y pasaba una manta por los hombros de ambos.

—Tú también estás feliz Dae, no me lo niegues.

—No lo hago, pero cuando te veo tan feliz siento que mi regalo no es necesario. —Dijo haciendo una expresión melodramática.

—¿Tienes un regalo para mi? —La genuina sorpresa del menor hiso que Daemon arqueara una ceja.

—¿Cuando he dejado de regalarte por estas fechas? —Le preguntó genuinamente ofendido.

—No me mires así, pensé que en tu mente solo estaba Elena este año. —Confezó desviando la mirada con un puchero.

—Es verdad que es la primera Navidad que paso con Elena cómo pareja, pero tú regalo lo había apartado hace años. —Lampo se volteó a observarlo sorprendido, sorpresa que solo aumento al ver la caja que el mayor le extendía, era la misma que llevaba observando nervioso toda la noche. —Buon Natale pequeño. 

Lampo por un momento no reaccionó al ver la cálida sonrisa de Daemon. Tomó con cuidado y nerviosismo la caja y lentamente la abrió, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver un par de aretes de esmeraldas en forma de lágrimas, Daemon era el único que sabía que el se había perforado las orejas tiempo antes de su destierro.

—Eran tu regalo de cumpleaños antes de que desaparecieras. —Confezó con una mirada melancolica—. Los llevé por tres años mientras te buscaba, era mi forma de sentirte cerca. —Tomó uno de los pendientes y con cuidado apartó el cabello de Lampo y se lo empezó a colocar—. Ahora que te encontré, es hora de que los lleves tú. Tal y como lo pensé, hacen juego con tus ojos. —Lo elogió una vez le puso ambos aretes y observó cómo le quedaban.

Lampo ni siquiera trató de ocultar su sonrojo ni sus lágrimas, la emoción le había ganado por completo y se lanzó a los brazos de Daemon, llorando por la felicidad de ser querido por su persona más preciada, y del dolor de saber que ese cariño nunca se transformaría en amor. 

Daemon se sorprendió por la reacción de Lampo, mas lo consoló sin apartarlo, sea lo que sea que lastimaba a su pequeño, él lo apoyaría para que saliera adelante.

—¿Mejor? —Le preguntó al verlo más calmado a lo que el peliverde asintió.

—Yo también. —Tomo una pausa para sorber por su nariz y después rebuscar en sus bolsillos, sacando una caja de tamaño similar a la de Daemon y entregandosela—. Te había conseguido un regalo.

Daemon comenzó a abrir su regalo con una sonrisa emocionada, hacía tres años que no recibía algo de Lampo y lo había extrañado. Sus ojos se abrieron en asombro al observar el contenido de la caja.

—¿Por qué..?

—Porque me recordaron a tí. —Respondió antes de que Daemon terminará su pregunta—. Fueron lo primero que compré para mi con el salario de Vongola, al ver que tenías perforaciones, pensé que estaban echos para ti. —Confezó con una tímida sonrisa.

Esta vez fue Daemon quien derramó algunas lágrimas de la emoción mientras contemplaba su regalo, un par de aretes de zafiros que se asemejaban a sus ojos. ¿Qué tan sincronizado se puede estar con alguien? Daemon río entre lágrimas, no su risa característica, sino una carcajada liberadora y sincera. 

Al contempar de cerca los ojos de Lampo cuando este se acercó a ponerle sus pendientes, agradeció a los cielos por esa Navidad, y se prometió que no importaba que pasara, no dejaría que esa fecha tan especial para ellos se arruinara, ni ese año, ni ninguno.

Mientras que Lampo disfrutó del calor de los brazos de Daemon, sabiendo que en unos meses sería él quien lo ayude con los preparativos de su boda, renunciando por completo a sus sentimientos.

—Si eso es lo que te hace feliz, me aseguraré de que tu ilusión se vuelva realidad amore mio. —Fueron los pensamiento de Lampo mientras renunciaba por completo a su primer y único amor.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BERMUDA: Así que... Ya terminó. —Dice mientras Eto vuela sobre Vada, ya que esta estaba putenado en una esquina.
> 
> REBORN: Si... Y esta terminó muy mal. —Dice viendo a la dame-autora arrodillada y mirando al cielo mientras se reía y lloraba en shock.
> 
> YO: Mantenme ( ꈨຶ ˙̫̮ ꈨຶ )... Me lo merezco joder... ¡Me lo merezco༼;´༎ຶ ༎ຶ༽!
> 
> VADA: ¡¡La repu******* que lo re mil ****** !! ¡¡Malditas nuestras mentes!! ¡¡La re con********* de la lora!!
> 
> REBORN: Una se deprime y la otra se pone violenta... Esto es caos ｡◕‿◕｡.
> 
> BERMUDA: El poder de 1567 palabras es sorprendente...
> 
> Ciao~ ciao~
> 
> Amore mio/amor mio
> 
> Buon Natale/feliz Navidad
> 
> Amicizia eterna/amistad eterna


	12. Epílogo

—¡Démona! ¡No corras tanto o vas a lastimarte! —Reprendió un pelirrojo a una pequeña con cabellos del mismo color y grandes ojos azules.

—Lo siento papá, es solo que ya quiero comer los dulces que mamá compró. —Se excusó la niña, dejando de correr por el patio de su casa y mostrando una sonrisa emocionada.

—Pues te alegrará saber que ya están servidos hija. —Habló una mujer apoyada en la entrada de la casa, sus dorados cabellos casi tan radiantes como su sonrisa.

—¡Yupiiiii! ¡Dulces! ¡Papi apresúrate! —La niña corrió hacia su madre y tomó su mano para entrar ambas y comenzar degustar las golosinas.

El hombre solo suspiró y elevó su mirada al cielo con una expresión culpable.

—¿Sabes? Ésta felicidad no se suponía que fuera mía... Ojalá pudieras perdonarme algún día. —En ese momento el viento rugió de forma violenta sacándole una sonrisa, pues él más que nadie sabía que no tenía perdón.

—¿G? ¿Por qué sigues ahí cariño? Si no te apresuras nuestra hija se comerá todos los dulces. —Lo llamó su esposa con su característica sonrisa.

—Ya voy Elena. —Se volteó para entrar a su casa, pero antes de hacerlo susurró sin que nadie lo escuchara—. Al menos, la cuidaré en tu lugar.

Mientras esta familia disfrutaba de una tarde comiendo dulces juntos, en una ciudad muy lejana a ellos había una iglesia bien cuidada y que acogía a los huérfanos bajo su seno.

Ubicada en una colina, poseía grandes vistas y un ambiente cálido y de paz, pero en la parte más alta de la colina y con vista a la ciudad, se podía apreciar a un joven hombre de complexión demasiado delgada y cabellos verdes rizados, el cuál acariciaba una tumba mientras las lágrimas caían por su demacrado rostro.

—Ni siquiera me permitiste tener un lugar para visitarte durante tu descanso. —Le recriminó al nombre en la lápida que solo era un símbolo, pues en esas tierras no yacía nadie en su reposo eterno.

Algo alejado y vigilando con impotencia al de cabellos verdes, se podía apreciar a un sacerdote de cabellos oscuros que comenzaban a mostrar alguna que otra cana.

—No creo poder retenerlo mucho tiempo más aquí. ¿Por qué lo dejaste sabiendo que tú eras su vida? —Elevó su rostro al cielo con la frustración e irá fluyendo por sus venas—. ¿Como es que todo se torció de esta manera Daemon?

Fin.


	13. Nota

VADA: ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Dios! ¡Jajajajajajaja! —Se ríe la segunda autora de MRTI—. ¡Debieron ver sus caras! ¡Jajajaja!

BERMUDA: Los que la conocen ya saben como es su mente. —Dice el de vendas con tranquilidad.

REBORN: Y Dame-Jessica está muy mal por el epílogo. —Dice el de peculiares patillas mientras ve a la primera autora de MRTI tirada en el piso, semi muerta y echando espuma por la boca.

VADA: Ella está bien, solo en su fase de dramatismo. —Dice dejando de reir—. ¿Se esperaban lo del epílogo? ¿Daemon murió protegiendo a Elena?

YO: Nosotras no nos esperábamos ese epílogo cuando empezamos Silva... —Dice con una voz de ultratumba al estar casi en las últimas.

REBORN: Y aún así esas 400 palabras surgieron de tu cerebro Dame-Jessica.

BERMUDA: Pero esto no termina aquí. —Dice mientras ayuda a Reborn a llevar a Jessica a una cama.

Vada: Cierto, ¿recuerdan las preguntas que puse antes? —Dice sonriendo como Jeff the killer—. Bueno, todas sus dudas serán aclaradas en... —Redoble de tambores—. ¡Tu Ilusión, Mi Realidad!

YO: Disponible a partir de la próxima semana en mi perfil. —Dice levantando un pulgar con su mano temblorosa.

TODOS: ¡No se lo pierdan y ciao~ ciao~!


End file.
